Companies utilizing e-commerce sites strive to make their sites easier for users to locate and purchase items. To help users locate items, for instance, these sites may categorize products into varying categories of an electronic catalog. These sites may also allow users to assign “tags” to the items, which other users may then use as search terms when attempting to locate an item. In order to ease users' ability to purchase items, meanwhile, these companies may configure their sites to accept many forms of payment. While many of these strategies have increased the effectiveness of these sites, companies continually strive to further enhance user experiences on these and many other types of sites.